InuTaisho Oneshots
by InuTaishosMate1
Summary: Just a collection of smezzyness between Saphera and InuTaisho Saphera/InuTaisho
1. True Love Found

True Love Found:

Saphera sighed as she was followed around by some bodyguards, being famous isn't all that it's cracked up to be. Especially when you want to go on vacation alone...

Saphera is a singer, who wants to go to the Bahamas; Her father is Lord Ryukotsu- a famous businessman, who has assigned her bodyguards, and now she has to convince him that she can go on vacation alone... That will prove to be a challenge...

"Father... I'd like to go on vacation alone... You can insert a GPS chip under my skin if you wish to... I don't care as long as I get to go alone..." Saphera said, as she sat in front of her father's desk.

"You would do that to go on vacation alone...?" Ryukotsu asked,

"Yes, I would father," Saphera, said, her face blank,

"You already have a GPS chip under your skin Saphera... ever since that first fight in High School You've had one... It's under the skin of your left side right under the last rib, far enough in that you can't see, or feel it..." Ryukotsu said, as he put his pen down and looked up at Saphera, and she nodded.

"Alright, then can I go on this Vacation alone...?" Saphera asked,

"Yes, you may," Ryukotsu said, Saphera stood and bowed to her father,

"Thank you father." Saphera said, as she left the office, and she walked down to the limo that she uses at her father insistence. The limo drive was quiet, as the limo drove Saphera closed her eyes, not letting herself fall asleep, soon the car stopped, and she opened her eyes. The Driver opened her door and she got out, her bodyguards following her into the building, and up to the top floor Penthouse...

Saphera started packing, as her bodyguards watched her, and soon she was completely packed. She walked over to the Elevator and waved at her bodyguards, as the doors shut, but one ran into the elevator his name was Kouga, a wolf youkai who has clamed Saphera as 'his Woman'. Saphera hit the button to open the doors,

"I'm going alone Kouga, get out of the elevator," Saphera said, frostily,

"Your My Woman! I'm not letting you out of my sight!" Kouga growled, Saphera hit the button to keep the doors open, and then she punched Kouga in the stomach, and threw him out of the elevator.

"Fuck off, I'm going alone. End of Discussion..." Saphera said, as she hit the button to close the doors of the elevator, and she road it down to the bottom floor.

Saphera boarded the family Jet; she sat down and buckled up. The plane took off, soon after...

"You may take off your seat belt Miss. Shishiwaru," The Pilot said, Saphera took off her seat belt, and she stood. She started walking to the bathroom,

Several hours later Saphera's family jet landed in the Bahamas, Saphera got off the jet, and ran to her small group of friends that she'd sent to the Bahamas, two days prior to herself.

"Saphera!" Kagome, Sango, Rin and Kagura said, as she approached, Saphera smirked,

"Lets go, to the bungalow..." Saphera said tiredly, after she paid the pilot some extra cash, in thanks for bringing her four best friends to the Bahamas, and then she grabbed her bags. He took it and winked at Saphera.

"Miss. Shishiwaru, I'll be back for you and your friends in three weeks," He said, Saphera nodded,

"Thank you, Jason," Saphera said, as she turned, and she walked to the awaiting car, with the girls.

Saphera smiled, as she cooked for the girls, and soon there were some yummy omelets on the table. The smell of the coffee seamed to gather the other four girls, into the kitchen, they looked at the omelets, and then looked up at Saphera.

"What...? Do I have two heads...?" Saphera asked, as she looked at the girls,

"No... You've never cooked for us before..." Rin said, as she sat down and took an offered cup of coffee,

"So I can't just cook for you because I couldn't sleep...?" Saphera asked as she opened the fridge and revealed it filled with delicious looking meals.

"Um... How long where you awake...?" Kagome asked, as Saphera closed the door to the fridge and she poured four more cups of coffee, and placed them on the table...

"It's about 9:00 now so... about four hours..." Saphera said, as she sat down and started eating an omelet.

"You were up until 5 in the morning?" Kagome asked, Saphera nodded,

"Yup, I have a very mild case of Insomnia," Saphera said, as she finished her omelet and after she finished her coffee, she put her dishes in the sink, then she started to wash the dishes.

Saphera, Kagome, Sango, Rin and Kagura got ready to go diving; Saphera had paid for their diving lessons, and they went down to the Marina, and rented a boat big enough for five people. Saphera was the only one who had a license to drive the boat, so she drove out to the place that the lady behind the counter of the marina told her about.

They enjoyed the sun, and the water that was sprayed at them, as the boat moved through the water, and soon Saphera slowed the boat as they came across a reef that was just under the surface of the water. She stopped the boat, turned off the engine, and dropped the anchor. Then she got dressed in a diving suit, the other girls helped her put the scuba tanks on, and soon they were dressed in their own scuba gear.

When all five of the girls were ready, they jumped into the water, and Saphera took the lead she saw a flash of silver, but thought nothing of it, as she gently touched a fish, who swam away as soon as her finger touched it.

Kagome tapped Saphera's hand and pointed towards the reef, Saphera handed her the underwater camera she'd bought, and Kagome took pictures of the reef, 30 minutes went by, and Saphera motioned for the other girls to surface, and she followed. They got back in the boat ate the lunch Saphera had made that morning, and then they rested on the boat for a while...

The next few days were quite nice and relaxing, well almost... Rin had picked up a crab, and brought it to the surface and she placed it in the boat as she got in, and it pinched Kagome's finger making it bleed, good thing Sango's an EMT! She cleaned and bandaged Kagome's finger.

Saphera wanted to go to the island, on the other side of the reef for lunch on the fifth day... "Lets go eat lunch on the island..." Saphera said, the other's nodded, and packed everything they needed to eat lunch into a waterproof bag. Then they swam over to the island, and they set up for lunch. They left one by one as they finished, but Saphera told them that she wanted to stay on the island for a bit longer, so they took what was left of her lunch and stuck it in the fridge that was on the boat.

Saphera had been sitting for a few hours, when she heard a groan, and she looked to the edge of the island. There was a body. She walked over to the body, and she pulled it up onto the beach. She saw that the man wasn't a man at all, but a mermaid... er merman... his long Silver-gray hair, up in a high ponytail, and his well toned chest, his handsomely beautiful face, the jagged dark purple stripes on his cheeks, the same color twin stripes on both wrists... this merman was drop dead gorgeous!

The only thing that marred his skin was the slash on his shoulder down to his elbow, "SANGO, COME HERE AND BRING THE FIRST AID BAG!" Saphera yelled, Sango obeyed, and she gasped at what she saw.

"Is that a Mermaid... I mean Merman?" Sango asked,

"Yes, he is, now hand me the bag, he has a wound starting at his shoulder going down to his elbow, looks like he was hit by a rudder, then he moved his arm, and the rudder was dragged down his arm," Saphera said, as she started to clean the wound, and she bandaged it with Sango's help.

They got him onto the boat and into Saphera's bed, as the other girls asked whom he was and if what they were seeing was truly there. Then Rin started muttering that the bed was going to smell like fish...

"Kagome, keep an eye on him, and cover him with a blanket..." Saphera said, as she raised Anchor, and she drove the boat around the island. Then she started on her way back to the marina, when they arrived it was well after midnight, so there was no one at the Marina, they got the Merman into the rental car and they drove back to the bungalow Saphera's father owned.

They got the merman inside... well Saphera carried him, she had noticed that at some point his fin had become legs, and she placed him into the shower, before she started to wash all the salt water out of his hair, and off his body. She was blushing when she finished, and she washed the soap off his body, and out of his hair. She picked him up and wrapped a towel around his waist, dried his hair, with another towel, and carried him to her bed. Saphera placed him down, under the covers, and yawned before she crawled in bed next to him. She snuggled up close to him, and fell asleep.

He awakened by the sun on his face, and because he felt movement at his side, he looked down to see a head full of black hair; he tilted the girl's chin up, and saw the face of an angel. She slowly opened her eyes, and yawned, covering her mouth with her dainty hand, before she grumbled something about morning...

He stroked Saphera's cheek, causing her to look at him, and blush a light pink against her mocha skin, her Emerald green eyes still foggy with sleep, "How's your shoulder...? You had a rather nasty wound..." Saphera asked, as she checked his shoulder to find it completely healed, and he chuckled softly catching her attention,

"My shoulder is fine, but I'm curious as to why your snuggled up against me..." he said, making the blush on Saphera's cheeks darken another shade,

"Um... I had bathed you to get the salt water off your skin, and out of your hair, so when I finished I brought you to my room. I was just so tired, I didn't think before I climbed into bed, and fell asleep..." Saphera whispered, as she stared into the merman's eyes, "I love the color of your eyes..." Saphera whispered, distractedly.

"Why is that...?" The silver haired man asked,

"Their like pools of molten gold, that you could get lost in forever..." Saphera said, before she blushed and looked away, "Um... What's your name? Mine's Saphera..." Saphera said trying to think of something else other than those entrancing golden eyes,

"I'm InuTaisho, do you have anything I could wear...?" InuTaisho asked, as he sat up, Saphera nodded as she got out of bed, and she pulled out a pair of black boxers, and a pair of black baggy pants. She handed them to InuTaisho, and turned so he could dress. Once he was done he tapped Saphera's shoulder, she turned, and she had him sit on the bed. She brushed his hair, put it up in a high ponytail, and she sighed, as she rubbed her lower back.

"Ow... My back hurts..." Saphera muttered, as InuTaisho gently pulled her into his lap, and she didn't fight him. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her just right, thus cracking her back, and she sighed in relief. "Thank you InuTaisho-san..." Saphera whispered, as there was a knock on her door.

She got up, and she opened the door, "Breakfast time Saphie," Kagome said, Saphera nodded, and she motioned to InuTaisho to follow her, When Kagome saw him her eyes went wide, and her jaw dropped.

Saphera waved her hand in front of Kagome's face, "Earth to Kagome!" Saphera said, as she snapped her fingers in her friend's face, Kagome blinked,

"Is that the Merman?" Kagome asked, Saphera nodded, "He fucking HOT!" Kagome said, InuTaisho chuckled; Saphera smirked,

"Back off he's mine..." Saphera said, as she took InuTaisho's hand and walked to the kitchen. She sat down and InuTaisho sat next to her, Kagura, Sango, and Rin stared at her confused. "Stop staring... He's the guy from last night..." Saphera muttered, as Rin placed a cup of coffee in front of Saphera, Saphera was standing in less than a second, she started to make some tea for InuTaisho, and when she finished, she put it down on the table. She sat back down, and started to eat, and drink her coffee.

All throughout breakfast InuTaisho's hand sat on Saphera's knee, not that she minded... it was comforting, unlike Kouga's touches... Always wanting more than Saphera wanted to give... Saphera leaned against InuTaisho's shoulder, when she finished eating, and she yawned. InuTaisho wrapped his arm around her shoulders, Saphera snuggled closer to him, before she dozed off, and InuTaisho stood, picked Saphera up, and carried her back up to her room.

Saphera woke up surrounded by warmth, and she snuggled closer to said warmth... She heard a chuckle, and she opened her eyes to see InuTaisho, yet this time she didn't look away...

"You slept all day... your friends went to a club, did you want to go...?" InuTaisho asked, Saphera shook her head sleepily, and then she rested her cheek on his chest. "Are you sure, Saphera?" InuTaisho asked, Saphera nodded,

"I'm sure..." Saphera said softly, as she nuzzled into InuTaisho's chest. He stroked her hair, and she started purring softly. She looked up at InuTaisho; her emerald green eyes were slits more like a dragon's eye... He stroked her hair, and down her back, he came across two large leathery black wings folded behind Saphera's back, his hand continued to move down, and he felt a think black scaly tail on her lower back, the rest of her skin was smooth like silk...

InuTaisho, brought his hand up to Saphera's cheek, and he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I want to kiss you..." InuTaisho said, softly, Saphera moved closer to him, and she just kissed him on the lips. InuTaisho kissed her back, as they kissed InuTaisho started to unbutton Saphera's blouse, then he moved to unbutton her pants, he pushed her shirt off her shoulders and threw it to the floor, her pants soon followed.

She was in just her bra and panties, as InuTaisho rolled over on top of her, never braking the kiss, He pulled back to look at Saphera, and he growled in pleasure at what he saw... Saphera took his hands, and she put them on her hips. Then she unclasped her bra shortly after that it was resting on the floor, while InuTaisho sucked on her nipple while he massaged her other breast. Saphera gasped and moaned. She'd never felt something so good before! And she wants more...

"More!" Saphera moaned out, InuTaisho's free hand went down to Saphera's underwear, and he ripped them to shreds. Saphera didn't care... she just needed InuTaisho to touch her, where no man has ever touched her before...

InuTaisho switched to Saphera's other breast, as she started to unbutton his pants, and she just pushed them down to his knees along with his boxers. Saphera whined softly as InuTaisho abandon her breasts, and moved to kiss down her body to her untouched womanhood. He smirked when he saw that she shaved it, and then he licked from the bottom of her slit all the way to her clit. Saphera moaned loudly, he repeated this many times, before he plunged his tongue into Saphera's sopping wet heat, Saphera arched and screamed out her pleasure as she climaxed, right into InuTaisho's mouth.

He greedily lapped up every drop Saphera gave him, as she lay panting, her body flushed, after he licked away the last drop of her sweet juices... InuTaisho kicked off his pants and his boxers, and then he positioned himself at Saphera's virginal entrance...

"I'm a virgin..." Saphera whispered, softly to InuTaisho, He nodded,

"I'll be gentle..." InuTaisho said, as he started to push into Saphera's core, when he came across her hymen, he pulled back and gave one quick thrust braking it in one swift move. Saphera gasped in pain, as InuTaisho stilled to allow her to adjust to the feeling of him inside her.

"It hurts..." Saphera whispered, as her legs wrapped around InuTaisho's waist,

"Just try to relax..." InuTaisho said softly, while trying not to just thrust into Saphera's tight heat... A few moments later Saphera shifted her hips, and moaned softly. InuTaisho started to thrusts into her, slow, and deep thrusts.

"Harder! Faster!" Saphera moaned, out, InuTaisho lost the last of his control at Saphera's commands, and he moved even faster and harder into her, her nipples brushing against InuTaisho's chest, and bringing forth moans of pleasure from Saphera's throat...

"So... fucking... tight..." InuTaisho muttered, as he pounded into Saphera roughly, and she blushed at InuTaisho's words. But she continued to moan, her moans growing louder with each of InuTaisho's thrusts. Saphera felt a coil starting to tighten in her belly, when it exploded, her whole body shook violently, from the force of her orgasm, InuTaisho growled softly as he felt her walls tighten around him, he tried to hold back his orgasm, but he couldn't because of the sweet pleasure Saphera's contracting muscles were causing him, he howled, as he climaxed, and he bit down at the base of Saphera's neck where it meets her shoulder. Thus sending her into another orgasm...

Saphera stroked InuTaisho's hair as he licked the bite wound he gave her, her breathing slowly returning to normal as InuTaisho's seed emptied into her in spurts... she was tired, sweaty, and sated... When InuTaisho's member became flaccid, and he slowly pulled out of Saphera, causing her to moan softly. Saphera pulled the covers up over both her and InuTaisho, and they both drifted off to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day...


	2. True Love Found Cont

True Love Found Cont.:

(Three Days Later)

All the others had gone back to Tokyo, the day before, so Saphera, and InuTaisho were alone, when the phone rang, and Saphera started to talk on the phone, she didn't look very happy either…

Saphera sighed as she got off the phone; her father wanted her to come home early… Saphera let herself fall back onto the bed, as InuTaisho walked into her room, Saphera, just rolled over onto her side, InuTaisho sat on the bed, and he mentally counted until She would burry her face into his leg. Saphera never did… so he lay down behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"My father wants me at home…" Saphera said, softly, as she rolled over, and she snuggled into InuTaisho's chest, "I don't want to go… Not without you..." Saphera whispered, as she looked up at InuTaisho's face, then she looked away, he was looking at her with a sad look, and she couldn't bear to see it... in the last few days Saphera would see him looking out the windows of the bungalow at the ocean or standing on the beach, staring longingly at the water...

"As much as I'd love to come with you I can't..." InuTaisho said, Saphera nodded, refusing to let her tears fall, as she felt her once frozen heart braking...

The rest of the day was spent in silence between Saphera and InuTaisho; Saphera, sat thinking about how much InuTaisho had melted the Ice around her heart; InuTaisho thought about how much he loves Saphera. Saphera caught, InuTaisho staring out the window again, and she sighed.

"Inu...? Is everything alright...?" Saphera asked, hoping that InuTaisho, wouldn't say his usual 'it's nothing, I just miss the sea...' like he's been saying for the past three days...

"I'd rather not talk about it right now babe..." InuTaisho said, as he kissed the top of Saphera's head, Saphera nodded, and snuggled into his chest...

Later that night, Saphera decided to ask InuTaisho about having dinner on the beach, but he beat her to it...

"Saphera... Would you like to have dinner on the beach...?" InuTaisho asked, Saphera nodded,

"Yes, what do you want to eat...?" Saphera asked,

"What about that left over Lasagna?" InuTaisho asked, Saphera smiled,

"It's in the fridge," Saphera said, as she kissed InuTaisho's cheek, "I'm going to go change into something a bit more comfortable..." Saphera said, feeling a bit happier, but not much...

InuTaisho got out the Lasagna, popped it into the microwave, and heated it up while he gathered a few other things, like a basket, some water bottles, two forks, two plates, and he found a blanket, then he took the Lasagna out of the microwave, and he put it into the basket. With everything else, Saphera walked back into the kitchen with her hair down for once, she was wearing a skirt, and she was wearing a red tube top. On her feet were a pair of black flip-flops, and she looked really nervous. InuTaisho grabbed the basket, and he took Saphera's hand, they walked down to the beach.

When they got there, they set out the blanket, and Saphera took off her flip flops, they started eating, having a light conversation, when they finished, they put the dishes back into the basket, and they sat cuddled up against each other in silence until InuTaisho spoke…

"Saphera… I love you, but I must go back to my people…" InuTaisho said, Saphera looked up at him,

"What's wrong with your people…?" Saphera asked, InuTaisho, looked at her,

"We are at war, with another clan, I was on patrol when I was wounded, I saw you, with your friends, I thought that you were the most beautiful creature, I've ever laid my eyes on, and I was distracted by your beauty that I didn't notice my attacker…" InuTaisho said, as he smiled softly, but sadly at Saphera, "I'm glad I've gotten to know you, yet at the same time, I am sorry that I have to leave you, but I have a duty, as King of the merpeople; I will miss you my queen. I only ask that you tell me where you live incase I need you… not yet my love..." InuTaisho said, as he placed a finger over Saphera's lips, "I will come back for you my Queen… I promise…" InuTaisho said, as he removed his finger from Saphera's lips only to kiss her hard, and he pushed her down against the blanket.

He pulled her tube top, down, revealing her breasts as he kissed her, and he also pushed her skirt up. He continued to kiss her even as she unbuttoned his pants, and pulled both his pants and his boxers down around his knees. InuTaisho pulled back and started to kiss down Saphera's neck to her shoulder, causing Saphera to moan, and arch her neck to the side. He finally noticed his mark on Saphera's neck, and he started to suck on it, causing Saphera the most pleasure, she's ever felt.

"Ah! Suck harder!" Saphera moaned, causing InuTaisho to smirk against her skin, while she moaned, and yanked out the hair tie keeping his hair up. He growled softly as she buried her hands into his hair, and she started to suck on his ear tip. Before, he could move, Saphera bucked her hips against his, and ground her sex against his, causing a loud growl to be released from InuTaisho's throat. "Inu… Take me!" Saphera said, causing InuTaisho to pin her hips to the blanket, and he thrust into her.

Saphera arched and moaned, in pleasure, and InuTaisho wasted no time, he started to pound into Saphera hard enough to jar her more than, a little her nipples rubbing against his chest, causing her even more pleasure, as InuTaisho pounded into her core so fast and hard, it made Saphera wrap her legs around his waist, as she climaxed for the first time that night, but InuTaisho, wouldn't let her have just one orgasm tonight, but many…

"Oh… Inu… More!" Saphera moaned out as InuTaisho, fucked her harder, and faster, Saphera soon came a second time, while InuTaisho rolled over, onto his back, still gripping Saphera's hips, he kept thrusting into her to make her climax longer, and soon he was letting her set the pace, which to his surprise was even faster than the pace he'd set just a few moments ago…

"That's it Baby… Ride me hard, and fast…" InuTaisho growled out, as Saphera moved even harder and faster, as Saphera moved herself on his hard dick, she moved her hips in a small circle motion, causing InuTaisho's head to fall back in shear pleasure, as he let out a loud growl, and soon Saphera's inner muscles clamped around InuTaisho's length, as she screamed out her third climax, at the same time InuTaisho howled out his climax. He yanked Saphera down on top of him, and he bit his mark… as he licked away the blood from the bite, he suddenly paused when Saphera bit his neck, marking him as hers.

"Now you are immune to all poisons, and you'll heal just as fast as I heal…" Saphera whispered into his ear, while she nuzzled his cheek, and InuTaisho smiled softly, as he stroked Saphera's hair, and soon she was sleeping on InuTaisho's chest. He pulled out of her slowly, and eliciting a small moan from Saphera's lips, as she slept. He readjusted her clothing, before he pulled his pants, and boxers back up. Once that was done, he pulled Saphera onto his back, picked up her flip-flops, and picked up the blanket, and the basket, he walked back to the Bungalow. He put the basket and the blanket in the kitchen on the table, and he carried Saphera to her room.

He put Saphera down in her bed, before he put her flip flops down, on the floor, and he wrote her a note, as he played with the necklace around his neck, he put the note on the pillow, before he striped down to nothing, but he left the necklace on, yet he took his most prized ring off his finger and he placed it on Saphera's left Ring finger, he watched as the spell that was placed on the ring, shrink it so it fit her finger perfectly. She continued to sleep, as InuTaisho kissed her cheek, and left the house. As soon as he was in the water his legs turned into his all to familiar fin,

"I'll be back for you my Queen…" He whispered before he dove under the water, and as he swam he put his hair up into a high ponytail.

Saphera was alone in the Bungalow; she read the note InuTaisho left her:

I_Dear Saphera, _

_I know that you might hate me now, but know that I do this for your own safety, I can't put you in danger, yet I will return to you, with my two sons, I will send word to you by seagull when the war ends so you may come back to the bungalow, and we may finally be together, as I wanted us to be in the beginning… I hope to see you soon…_

_I love you my Queen_

_Sincerely_

_InuTaisho_/I

Saphera sighed, as she looked at the note, her tears threaten to spill, but she refused to let them, That's when she noticed the ring on her finger, and she gasped when she remembered that it's InuTaisho's most prized ring. Saphera left the bungalow, and she stood on the beach, and she walked into the surf, the dark waters swirling around her feet, and she watched the sun set…

"I will wait for you my King… Forever if I have to…" Saphera said to the setting sun and the water, before she left, the beach, while playing with the ruby stone set into the ring.

~Three Years Later~

Saphera stood on the beach of the bungalow, watching InuTaisho, and his people surface, and as InuTaisho approached the beach, he gained legs. He came towards Saphera, and he was surprised to see her holding two young children, one who was clearly a young girl, with black hair, and emerald green eyes just like her mother, the other was a young boy, with silver hair, and golden eyes just like his father. Saphera smiled at InuTaisho, as he took his son, and his daughter, before she snuggled into his chest.

"I present to you, your new Queen, and your new Prince and Princess!" InuTaisho said, as his people cheered, as two other men who looked similar to InuTaisho, walked up to him, "Saphera, these are my sons, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha," InuTaisho said, as Saphera was scooped up by them, and they carried her towards the water before they threw her in, and when she surfaced she had a beautiful black tail.

"Our Queen is the legendary, Black Mermaid!" One of the mermen said, as InuTaisho carried the children, into the water, and they too gained their fins… Saphera felt something being placed on her head, as InuTaisho came closer, and he stroked her cheek lovingly.

"Ready to come home my queen…?" InuTaisho asked, Saphera smiled, and nodded.

"But of course my king…" Saphera said, as she took InuTaisho's hand, before they dove under water, and swam back to InuTaisho's palace…

IFin/I

A/N: Thank you to , for the IWonderful/I Idea! I hope others give me more Ideas! It would be much appreciated!


	3. The First Meeting

The First Meeting:

Saphera was walking towards the hot springs, thinking about why Dragon's and InuYoukai don't get along, at one point they would just wage war endlessly, staining the ground red, with blood… until there was a treaty made; the two species would only step on each other's land for a political meeting or a, ceremony, concerning their pups. It has worked for the past 1,500 years…

Saphera sighed softly, as she thought of how she could meet an Inu, she's never seen one before… that's when she noticed she'd made it to the hot springs, she looked up, and blinked, as she saw an Inu, standing naked at the water's edge, his body was flawless… well defined muscles, tan skin, jagged stripes on his cheeks, stripes on his wrists, hips, waist, and ankles, and his –Saphera Blushed at seeing it- hard length… Saphera suspected it to be about 10 to 12 inches long… which also had stripes on it, Saphera's cheeks were bright pink as she watched him step into the water, and she heard a sigh of relief escape the Inu's throat. It made Saphera think of what it would be like to pull that sound from the Inu's throat as she mated with him… it was so tempting to Ignore her father's orders to engage any Inu in battle, and kill them on the spot… but Saphera was frozen in place…

She watched him bathe, knowing he couldn't smell her because of the moister in the air from the spring, she bit her lip, as he finished bathing, and just relaxed, as he did, he pulled his hair out of its high ponytail, and Saphera had the sudden urge to run her fingers through his hair… She managed to stay put, but she couldn't believe it when the Inu, looked right at her, she ducked behind the tree, and heard a masculine chuckle that made her legs feel like jello, and made her very aroused. She ran off forgetting her towel, yet she never turned back to get it…

Every day for about a week Saphera returned at the same time to watch the Inu bathe, but when she returned today… he wasn't there… his clothes, swords, and his pelt were there… Saphera looked around, before she stepped out of the forest, she walked over to the Inu's clothes, and placed her bathing supplies down before she started to touch his clothes, suddenly she heard a twig snap, behind her, and she just took off, knowing it was the Inu…

Inu was trying to get a good look at the one who was watching him, bathe for the past week, so he undressed, and waited for her… he sat in a tree, he didn't have to wait long… a girl walked out of the forest, and looked around before she walked over to his belongings, and started touching them, he soundlessly landed on the ground, as he watched her, and he stepped on a twig… he watched her back straighten, she dropped what she was holding and took off…

I_'The Chase is on'_/I

Saphera ran, being a dragon was sometimes a bad thing… their wings and their tails slow them down when running… but she knew the Inu was behind her, running slow… when he could easily change into his bigger form and catch her in two steps…

Saphera took a chance and looked over her shoulder… she saw nothing but she tripped over a root, and fell to the ground, she started to get up, when she felt a bare foot on the small of her back, she looked down, not wanting to look at the gorgeous, Inu standing over her, he yanked her up by her hair, and she cried out, then he grabbed her throat, and surprisingly he could lift her tall 6'5" frame above the ground to where there was a good 4" between her feet and the ground.

"Well, well, so this is the peeping tom…?" The Inu asked, Saphera didn't answer, until he through her over his shoulder, she 'omf'ed before she looked down, and she blushed, as she focused on his nice ass...

The Inu could feel her staring at his ass, and she was getting quite aroused, so he smacked her ass, and she squeaked in surprise.

Oh now that's a sound he wanted to hear again…

Saphera blushed darker, as his hand rested on her ass for the remainder of the walk back to the hot springs, suddenly she was dropped to the ground, and she gasped as her butt made contact with his pelt.

"Stand," Came a silky, deep Baritone, Saphera looked up into his face and did as he commanded, while biting her lip, "Don't bite your lip," The Inu commanded, Saphera stopped, but gasped as he used his whip to tie her hands together, and he dragged her over to the tree she always hid behind, and he tied the whip around the trunk. Saphera tried to pull free, but only received a smack on the ass, by the Inu…

"Eeep!" Saphera squeaked,

"Why are you spying on me?"

"I-I'm not sure…" Saphera felt her Hakuma being pulled down to bear her little pink bottom, before she cried out again as the Inu spanked her.

"Not the answer I want…"

"I-I can't stop looking at you! Okay?" Saphera yelled, but she gasped softly as she felt a hand caress her ass,

"That's better… Now do you know who I am?"

"No… I only know that you're an Inu…" Saphera said, softly, knowing how sensitive InuYoukai's hearing is,

"Hm… My name Is InuTaisho, you've been spying on the leader of the InuYoukai clan…" the Inu said, Saphera gasped, but she bit her lip as she felt his hand moving up to the corset strings of her top, he cut them all, and let it fall off her hourglass figure…

"W-what do you plan to do with me…?" Saphera asked, timidly, inwardly cursing how timid she is at the moment…

"Whatever I please to do I will do… Now, Who are you…?"

"I'm Princess Saphera… Ryukotsu's daughter…" Saphera answered, which earned her a soft kiss on her shoulder,

"Ah… So I have the Eastern Princess at my mercy…"

Saphera didn't answer instead earning a smack on her ass… rather hard…

"Hey!" Saphera yelled, as InuTaisho chuckled,

"What shall I do with you…?" Saphera trembled… that spanking was getting her really horny… "Shall we mate…?" Saphera moaned softly, as his swords calloused hands roamed over her sensitive skin, "You seem to be liking this… care to tell me why…?"

"I-I've always wanted to mate with an Inu…" Saphera whispered, before she moaned again as his hands cupped her breasts,

"Is that so…?" InuTaisho asked, Saphera nodded, as he tweaked her nipples and he heard another moan, "Shall we mate then…?"

"Please…? Just take me!" Saphera whimpered out, softly, she heard a soft growl of approval, before she felt InuTaisho's cock pressing against her virginal entrance, and she gasped as he started to push into her.

InuTaisho growled softly at how tight the little Dragon bitch is… He slowly pushed into her, until he came to her hymen, he pulled out and thrust back into her in one quick movement, she cried out in pain. He stayed still, until she relaxed around him, and she moved back against him a little. Taking that as his signal to continue, he started pounding into her tight pussy…

Saphera, arched her back and moaned loudly, as InuTaisho fucked her hard, his hands holding her tight, as he sped up, pulling louder, moans from her throat. Saphera pulled on her binds, but they wouldn't budge, yet she gripped a tree branch with her hands, digging her claws into the bark.

"Ah, Harder!" Saphera moaned out, InuTaisho growled, as he started to pound into her. She screamed out her first climax, as InuTaisho continued to pound into her, never stopping, even as she slowly relaxed, as she came down from her first ever orgasm… She continued to moan, her tail wrapping around InuTaisho's waist, and her wings stretching out, showing him the vulnerable spot in between her wings, he moved even faster amazed with how the dragon female before him was showing him so much trust, even as he ran his claws gently down her back and between her wings…

"Ah!" Saphera called out as she arched her head back, throwing her braided hair across her back, and InuTaisho grabbed her braid, as he fucked her. She gasped, and shuddered as she was thrown into another orgasm,

InuTaisho growled, as Saphera's inner muscles pulled him into orgasm with her, and he howled, out his completion, Saphera's muscles fluttering and milking dry… He untied Saphera's wrists, and held her close. She let him hold her, and moaned as he pulled out of her, his cum trailing down her leg slowly, yet she couldn't find herself to care, as he picked her up, and placed her on his pelt. She felt him snuggle up behind her, and he placed his haori over them to keep them warm, and Saphera snuggled close to InuTaisho, before she fell asleep she heard InuTaisho speak…

"Two Boneheaded Species, yet one of each has found love in the other's arms…"

Saphera smiled,

"Yes… we have… my love…"

End!

I'd like to thank /B/I for helping me with this idea! It's awesome! And I finally got to writing it! WHOOT! (Written on 1/13/10 the day before my birthday)


	4. The Ghost Hunt

The Ghost Hunt:

The 'Ghost Hunting D&H' Group just made it to an old Haunted semi-updated castle. Everyone had on their 'Spook' Gear. The team was made up of Four demons (One of which is a half demon) and three humans, four boys and three girls.

Their names are: Saphera- The Black Dragon, Kagome- The Shikon Miko, Sango- The Demon Slayer (Because of her mean right hook…), Inuyasha- The Silver Inu, Sesshomaru- The Silver Destroyer, Miroku- The Perverted Monk, and Shippo- FoxFire Kid.

Yes… they all have nicknames, but back to the story!

They had with them their night vision goggles, Body heat sensing Cameras, and Saphera had her Laptop with her…

They'd been in the house for hours… Saphera was able to turn on the lights, and they found warm water in the sink… though that wasn't the abnormal part… Saphera kept looking around…

"What's wrong Black Dragon?" Kagome said over the Walky-talky,

"I can sense someone watching us… But I don't know from where Shikon Miko…" Saphera said, in a calm voice which belied how she really felt... She was starting to get the creeps…

"Let's head out, we have another Haunted house to check out in the morning…" Sesshomaru said over the Walky-talky,

"Alright, hey has anyone heard from Silver Inu?" Saphera asked into the Walky-talky,

"Last I heard from him he was going to find a bathroom… but that was an hour and a half ago…" Came Miroku's voice,

"Thanks Perverted Monk," Saphera muttered, "Lets head out to the bus…" Saphera started to walk down the hall back to the stairs, she started to walk down them silently, yet she felt a hot breath on the back of her neck. When she turned around no one was there… She shrugged it off, and continued down the stairs.

They all –but Inuyasha- met up in the front hall, before they walked outside, all their gear in their hands… all but Saphera's Laptop… but she figured she'd left it on the bus, Inuyasha ran out of the house at that time, and joined the group.

"Hey who slashed all the tires?" Shippo asked,

"Check the spare," Sango said,

"The spares slashed too!" Shippo said,

"Then we need spend the night," Saphera said calmly,

"But who did it?" Kagome asked, "Was it you Inuyasha?"

"No! I've been in the Can!" Inuyasha held up his hands Defensively,

"Let's head back into the house." Saphera said, as she turned around and walked back into the house, everyone followed one of their three fearless leaders- the only one no one argued with…

They all rolled out their Sleeping bags in the Living room, Saphera was curled up under her sleeping bag, sleeping, when a tall, white haired male unzipped her sleeping bag and picked her up. Saphera slowly opened her eyes and tried to gasp, only to have it muffled by a hand that covered half her face. She stared into those Mesmerizing Golden eyes,

"Don't make a sound…"

Saphera nodded, and soon they were no longer in the Living room, and Saphera found herself pinned to a very soft futon. She gasped softly, as she felt a rough tongue lick just along the top of her tank top. She blushed and moaned, as The man palmed her breasts. Her shirt was ripped from her, causing her to gasp again as the cool air hit her nipples making them become hard, and she buried her hands into the man's long silver hair, as he started to suck on her breast, his hand kneading the neglected one, She arched and moaned.

"Ah… W-what's y-your name…?" Saphera asked, before the pleasure completely clouded her mind,

"Call me Inu…" The man said, as he switched breasts, and as his hand slid between Saphera's thighs, where he started to play with that little nub in between Saphera's lower-lips.

"I-Inu!" Saphera moaned, as she arched her back,

"Hm…" Inu licked the valley between Saphera's breasts, as he slowly started to finger her, Saphera cried out in pleasure, "Are you a virgin?"

"Y-Yes…" Saphera answered as she cried out in pleasure again as Inu plunged his fingers into her core,

"Good…"

Inu removed his fingers, and moved over Saphera parting her legs with his knees before he placed his length at her entrance. Saphera wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrusts into her, she cried out in pleasure and pain. The big Inu over her never gave her a chance to adjust and just started to thrust into her hard and fast.

"I-Inu!" Saphera cried out as she climaxed for the first time, her body shuddering with aftershocks of pleasure, even as Inu kept moving inside her drawing it out… She had no time to catch her breath before she was lifted up, her arms going around Inu's neck automatically. He Started to fuck Saphera harder, and deeper while he sat on his knees, Saphera moaned, and clung to him. She started to buck against his thrusts, as she climaxed for a second time.

Inu growled, as he bared his fangs at Saphera, she whined softly, and tilted her head to the side, submitting to him, He bit her neck hard, his fangs sinking into her skin, sending her into a third orgasm, she screamed in pleasure as her pussy milked his shaft. She panted trying to catch her breath, as she was laid down on the futon, she was pulled against Inu's chest, She drifted off into sleep quickly.

The Sun rose, and woke Saphera, she grumbled, as she rolled over and snuggled into a warm chest,

"Saphera!" Came a faint call, Saphera's source of warmth, disappeared, she whined softly, as he left the bed. But he tucked her under the sheets to keep her warm… "Saphera!" the call seamed closer…

"Mmm…" Saphera mumbled, as she felt a pair of warm lips on her cheek,

"Saphera!" The door was opened with a loud bang, Saphera Grumbled, as she slowly opened her eyes, and she saw Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Shippo looking at her.

"What…?" She asked sleepily,

"Oh… Fuck…" Inuyasha said, as he looked at the Sheets covering Saphera,

"How did you end up here? Naked…?" Miroku asked,

"Why should I tell you pervert?" Saphera asked as she held the sheets against her chest, as she sat up but that wasn't necessary, she had been dressed in a black silk men's Yakutta.

"Hn… Saphera… How did you get into the Lords Bedroom…?" Sesshomaru asked, as he knelt next to Saphera,

"Um… I promised not to tell…" Saphera whispered as she started to get up,

"Did he have long Silver hair, golden eyes, and a blue jagged stripe on each cheek…?"

"Yes… Why…?"

"Because your now our mother…"

Saphera gasped and fainted…

End!

A/N: Thank you to , for the Awsomely awsome Idea! I hope others give me more Ideas! It would be much appreciated!


	5. The Ghost Hunt II

Ghost Hunters II:

(The second version Saphera and InuTaisho haven't met yet)

They were on the road, driving in the direction of a supposedly haunted house, when Inuyasha reached into his pocket for the tickets so they could get inside,

"Shit!"

"What is it Inuyasha?" Saphera asked calmly from her spot in the back seat while she typed on her laptop,

"I left the tickets at home!" Everyone started to yell, and call Inuyasha an idiot,

"You mean back in Tokyo?" Saphera asked, still not looking up at him,

"Um, no, I left them at the old house,"

"Is it far?" Saphera's emerald green eyes made contact with Inuyasha's, he shivered; her eyes always gave him the creeps, the way her pupils were dilated like a dragons…

"It's on the way," He looked at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru looked at him, their father isn't going to be happy… but there was nothing they could do… Inuyasha forgot the tickets, when he visited their father –who had gotten the tickets for them- during the weekend.

So Sesshomaru drove towards the house, none of the others have been there, because Sesshomaru and Inuyasha share an apartment in Tokyo,

An hour later Miroku, looked out the window,

"Hey, isn't this the Western Lands?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru

"Isn't there is a ghost story about a white haired demons that haunting these lands?" Miroku asked, rubbing his chin in thought,

Inuyasha laughed "That's bullshit! The Western Lands has been the family for many generations. That's just crazy talk!"

However he and Sesshomaru share another look. They both know the story is about their father.

Finally they arrive at the old house. It's late, really late…

"I'll be right back!" Inuyasha says,

"Can we use the bathroom before we continue?" Sango asks, "And let's let the other guys stretch their legs…" She muttered, as everyone got out before Inuyasha could answer. He looked at Sesshomaru hoping he would help him to stop the gang from entering the house but Sesshomaru shrugs, smirking.

Sesshomaru likes pissing off his father sometimes, and now is a perfect time, so he leads everyone inside the house, Inuyasha following like a wounded puppy, his ears plastered to his head…

He heads upstairs, hoping he won't run into his father,

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Came a cold voice, of his father,

"I uh, forgot the tickets here, and Sesshomaru, and I brought our friends, to get them… we were on our way to the haunted house nearby…"

"I see, leave soon, and stay out of the west wing, I do not want others in my personal space," He said coldly as he walked towards the west wing,

Inuyasha grabbed the tickets from his room, and ran down the stairs…

Saphera had wondered away from the group, her headphones in her ears, listening, to JLo - if you had my love, humming a little, as she found a set of stairs, she started up them, as she started to sing softly.

I _If u had my love and I gave u all my trust  
>Would u comfort me<br>Tell me baby  
>And if somehow u knew that your love would be untrue<br>Would u lie to me  
>And call me baby <em>

_U said u want my love and you've got to have it all  
>But first there are some things u need to know<br>If u wanna live with all I have to give  
>I need to feel true love or its got to end, yeah <em>

_I don't want u tryin to get with me  
>And I end up unhappy<br>( I don't need the hurt and I don't need the pain)  
>So before I do, give myself to u<br>I have to know the truth  
>If I spend my life with u <em>/I

Saphera, sighed softly, as she walked towards the west wing of the castle. She pulled her iPod out of her pocket and skipped to the song Bleeding love, before she opened, a door. She walked into the room which she guessed was the master bedroom. Suddenly she felt her headphones getting yanked out of her ears, and her iPod yanked out of her pocket, when she saw them fly through the air, her iPod braking into pieces as it slammed into the wall, her headphones also braking.

"Hey! I just bought that!" Saphera yelled as she turned, only to find a Inu male who looks like a mixture of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru…

"I told Inuyasha to keep his friends away from the west wing, did he not tell you?" he yelled,

"I wondered off before he could I guess…" Saphera muttered, he reached for her, and she turned and took off, the Inu took off after her, he caught her before she could even make it to the window. She squeaked, and tried to get away from the Inu behind her…

"Let me go Taisho!" Saphera yelled, the Inu Chucked,

"So, you do know my name?"

"InuTaisho! Let me go! NOW!" Saphera growled, her dragon wings snapping open over his arms, her tails thrashing wildly in her anger.

"No… I won't…" He said, as he slid one hand under her shirt, she stilled, her wings relaxing, her tails wrapping around his leg.

"What are you doing?" She asked, as his hand moved higher raising her shirt up, his movements making Saphera start panting softly…

"Making you mine…" InuTaisho's other hand joined the first, traveling up her skin; her soft mocha colored skin, he pulled her shirt off her and dropped it to the floor, and once he let go of her, Saphera moved far away from him, wearing only her bra, her pants, shoes, and socks, and her black thong that matches her black bra… "Shy are we?" Saphera nodded, "I see… Come here…"

"Why?" Saphera whispered, internally cursing herself for being so shy…

"Because… You're the only one who hasn't screamed…"

Saphera blinked, and moved closer to InuTaisho, who pulled her closer. She let him, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why does everyone scream?" Saphera whispered, as InuTaisho unhooked her bra,

"Because, I'm different…"

"Oh… so am I…" Saphera whispered, as InuTaisho pulled her bra from her body, Saphera let him, now that she'd relaxed, he tilted her chin so she looked him in the eyes, and he kissed her, she kissed him back, as they kissed InuTaisho grabbed Saphera's ass, she moaned into his mouth. InuTaisho pulled back from the kiss, and smirked.

Saphera, pulled off his haori, she just pulled it over his head, and threw it behind her. Then she ran towards InuTaisho's bed, she toed her shoes off, and sat on the bed. Waiting for InuTaisho, he chuckled, as he walked closer, and once he was at the end of the bed, he toed off his boots, and crawled onto the bed. Saphera giggled, as she tackled him playfully, InuTaisho chuckled. And soon they were both completely naked,

InuTaisho spread Saphera's legs, as he kissed down her body, Saphera moaned, her hands tangling into his hair, Saphera bucked, and moaned louder, when InuTaisho started to lick her pussy. She thrashed in pleasure, causing InuTaisho to hold her down by her hips.

Saphera's eyes rolled back into her head, as she gripped InuTaisho's hair hard, and she screamed as she came hard into InuTaisho's mouth. InuTaisho smirked, as he crawled up Saphera's body, and he kissed her, hard. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as InuTaisho squeezed her breasts in his hands. He pulled back, and nipped her neck, she moaned loudly, yanking the leather throng out of his hair…

"Open your eyes," Saphera opened her eyes, and InuTaisho was surprised to find them dilated like a dragons, she looked up at him, as she put her hands on his cheeks, her sharp, hard-as-nails black claws gently scrapping against his skin…

"Now you've awakened my beast…" Saphera purred out seductively, as she tangled her fingers into his hair,

"Oh? I have?"

"Shut up and fuck me InuTaiyoukai…" Saphera yanked his head down, and kissed him hard; harder than he kissed her, and he kissed back, one of his hands sliding under her lower back, and pulling her closer to him. She moaned into his mouth, as he started to slowly push into her pussy, Saphera bucked her hips, making InuTaisho growl in pleasure.

He thrust into her balls deep, she pulled back from his lips, and moaned loudly, as he lifted her to sit in his lap, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He Kissed her shoulder, as he started to thrust into her, she moaned louder, as she threw her head back, and moaned loudly. Her braid rubbing against InuTaisho's knuckles, and he grabbed her braid, pulling her head back farther, as he sucked on her neck. She screamed as she came, InuTaisho growled, as he came with her, his fangs sinking into her neck, as he emptied his cum into her in spurts…

Saphera snuggled close to him, yawning, stroking his hair, as he lowered her to her back on the bed, he smiled at her, and kissed her cheek.

"Sleep love, I will be here when you wake," Saphera nodded, as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

InuTaisho pulled out of the young dragoness in his bed, and chuckled at the soft whimper that left her lips, when he moved off the bed. He picked her up and pulled back the sheets, before he climbed under them his little Dragoness in his arms, as he drifted off to sleep…

"Uh… Where's Saphera?" Shippo asked,

"Fuck!" Inuyasha ran towards the West Wing of the castle, the other's following, and he walked into InuTaisho's rooms, Sesshomaru close behind.

They walked towards the bedroom, and opened the door. Saphera was sleeping in InuTaisho's arms, while InuTaisho was awake and staring at everyone.

"I think we missed something…" Miroku muttered, looking a bit upset that he didn't get to watch, Saphera IGet it on!/I as he liked to say…

"Uh… I didn't know Saphera wore lacy undergarments…" Shippo said, as he picked up her bra with a wooden practice sword…

"Put my mates bra down kit…" InuTaisho warned, as Saphera yawned against his neck, and Shippo dropped the bra and the wooden sword. The sound of the wooden sword hitting the floor, making Saphera's eyes snap open, and she sat up, growling, the sheets falling around her waist, as InuTaisho pulled the sheets up to cover her breasts, her 36C breasts, she looked down, and blinked. Before she then looked up at everyone standing in the doorway, and groaned softly…

"I'm never going to live this down…" She muttered, as she fell back against the pillows, InuTaisho leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"The pervert will not tease you… I will make sure of it…" Miroku gulped, and hid behind Sango, whispering

"Protect me!"

"Mmm mate… I'd rather no harm comes to my friends… however you can threaten him… I do it all the time…" Saphera smiled, as she snuggled close to his chest, and kissed his chin, her breasts pressed against InuTaisho's chest distracting him.

"Fine… but stop distracting me onna or you will be sore for the next week…"

Inuyasha started making gagging sounds, before Saphera threw her shoe at his head, he yelped as it made contact, InuTaisho chuckled, Sesshomaru smirked, and Saphera grinned evilly.

"Could've been worse… you could've caught us fucking each other in the kitchen…"

Inuyasha turned green, and InuTaisho let out a roaring laugh, followed by Saphera's giggle…

THE END!


	6. How Long has it Been?

How Long Has It Been?:

Saphera grumbled, as she lay on her stomach, looking at her computer screen,

"To human, to scaly… To…Furry? Gah! This is hopeless!"

"Have you tried the IRich Demonic Pleasures/I Sight?" Kagome giggled at Saphera, so she typed it into the search bar,

"Whoa… Hot Sexy…" Saphera's mouth hung open, as she looked at the pictures, "Is this where you met Mr. Cold-Hearted-InuTaiyoukai?"

"Yup, it is, in fact I'm going over to meet him later tonight,"

"Whoa! I want this guy!" Saphera clicked on a picture of a InuDaiyoukai; He was tall about 6'7" long Silver hair up in a high ponytail, twin jagged blue stripes one on each cheek, well sculpted chest, strong sword callused hands, and an irresistible grin, that even in the picture made heat rush to Saphera's pussy. Kagome peered over her shoulder at the screen,

"He lives with Sesshomaru, come on, let me make a phone call,"

"Do you still have that sexy photo of me? If you do, send it to this guy for me!" Saphera got up off her bed and walked towards the bathroom, "I'm gunna take a shower,"

Saphera sat in the back seat of Sesshomaru's car, in a leather miniskirt, black knee high lace up 3" heels, and a black sequined tank, all at Kagome's insistence. Her hair was wavy, some of it pinned back, most of it, flowing down her back, as the small shoulder bag she had vibrated, she pulled out her cell, and sighed.

"Damn it…"

"I know that tone is the 'Stalker' calling?"

"Of course he is…" Saphera ignored the call,

"Who is this Stalker?"

"His name is Kouga, and he won't leave me alone… he thinks because he came to see my band perform, and I called him onstage to play guitar that I'm his…"

The car stopped and Sesshomaru got out, helping Kagome out, and then being a gentleman he is, he helped Saphera out of the car too, since she's not used to wearing heels taller than 1 ½ inches… Sesshomaru lead both girls into the three story house, Saphera tried to walk casually in the heels she wore, Kagome seemed to be having an easier time walking in boots almost exactly like Saphera's… they stopped in the foyer of the house for a moment,

"Ah.. which one of these lovely females is my date tonight, Sesshomaru?"

Saphera stepped forward, a blush on her cheeks,

"I am," She said, as her little purse began buzzing again, she sighed as she dug out her cell, Kouga's face was on the screen, and she blinked as a large masculine hand took her cell and answered it.

"Hello?" There was a cursing heard from the other end, InuTaisho chuckled, "Oh she's here," Saphera walked forward, and smirked, "No she's not available, and she won't be for the rest of the weekend," InuTaisho looked right into her eyes, causing Saphera to blush, as liquid heat pooled in her pussy, InuTaisho ended the call cutting off Kouga's yelling, he handed Saphera her cell back, and she took it, her hand looking so dainty in his. "Turn that off, darling,"

"I can't I need to keep it on for business…" Saphera turned it to vibrate,

"Then I don't want you answering it,"

"That is perfectly fine with me…" InuTaisho took Saphera's hand, and lead her upstairs. He brought her to a room with a Painting of a black dragon, and a white dog demon, rutting… Saphera placed her bag and her cell phone on the table next to the bed. InuTaisho walked up behind her, cupping her breasts into his hands, she moaned,

"I see your not wearing a bra…"

"It said in your profile, you liked easy access, so I decided not to wear a bra or panties…" Saphera mewled, as InuTaisho played with her nipples, through the thin fabric of her shirt,

"Good..." InuTaisho, spun Saphera around and pushed her down on the bed. He then bent down and found the zipper on the side of Saphera's boots, and he pulled them off tossing them aside. He gave Saphera that grin, he had in the picture, and she bit her lip, as he ran his hands up the outside of her legs. Saphera scooted back on the bed, as InuTaisho followed her onto the bed. She giggled, cutely, as she started to unbutton InuTaisho's black silk shirt.

"I like you better without your shirt…" Saphera muttered, as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders, he chuckled,

"Is that so?" InuTaisho asked, Saphera nodded, as she showed her strength, and pushed InuTaisho onto his back. She sat on his belly, as she traced his well defined muscles, and he growled in pleasure. "What kind of demoness are you?"

"I'm a dragoness… the strongest dragoness to ever live… I almost match you in strenght…" Saphera said, as she pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it across the room, immediately InuTaisho's hands cupped Saphera's breasts, she arched and moaned, her leather skirt riding up. Her pussy pressed against InuTaisho's abs,

Her cell began to vibrate, she whined, as she went to reach for it, yet InuTaisho stopped her, she rolled her eyes and grabbed it with her tail to look at who was calling: Sango, Saphera smirked, as she answered the phone,

"Hey Sango, you called while I'm in the middle of something…" InuTaisho growled, as he latched onto her neck, and started to suck hard, Saphera moaned loudly.

"Uh… sorry, I'll call back in the morning then," Saphera could hear the blush in Sango's voice,

"That would be better…" Saphera said, before she gasped, as she felt InuTaisho's fangs scrape against her neck, Sango hung up, and Saphera put the phone back on the table.

"I said no answering the phone…" InuTaisho twisted Saphera's nipples, and she gasped in pleasure, and pain arching into his hands…

"If I hadn't she would've called my twin brother…" Saphera tangled her hands into InuTaisho's hair, her claws cutting the leather throng, "And he isn't known for giving advanced warning…" Silver hair cascaded over Saphera's hands, and down InuTaisho's back. InuTaisho's hands cupped Saphera's ass, as he ground her down on his cock,

"Oh?" Saphera reached in between her and InuTaisho, to rub InuTaisho's erection, he groaned in pleasure,

"Enough talking… more fucking…" Saphera said, as she kissed InuTaisho hard, he rolled over and pinned her under him, she moaned into his mouth. Saphera whimpered, as InuTaisho pulled back from her, and he removed his pants. Saphera leaned up on her elbows, and growled in appreciation, before she wiggled out of her leather skirt, and threw it over her shoulder.

The Dragoness on his bed wiggling out of that short leather skirt, made him so hard, he growled as she threw the skirt over her shoulder, her breasts bouncing with the movement, he was on her in a second. She giggled, and kissed him on the lips.

"Fuck me…" Saphera whispered, as she wrapped her legs around InuTaisho's waist, InuTaisho thrust into her in one swift move, she moaned loudly, and InuTaisho pounded into her. Saphera moaned louder with each thrust, "More!" Saphera cried out, as InuTaisho moved harder and faster, it didn't take long for her to scream out her first climax…

InuTaisho's growl next to her ear satisfied her, even as she rolled him onto his back and began to ride him even harder, moans, and growls getting louder, and higher pitched… InuTaisho growled, as Saphera screamed out her second climax, barely holding back his own…

Saphera panted hard, as she kept riding InuTaisho, his claws digging into her hips, her head swimming, the only thought on her mind now: IOh Fuck yes! Now come with me!/I She growled, as she moved harder, the sound of slapping flesh joining the sounds of loud moans and growls, Saphera's orgasm crept up on her hitting hard, she screamed a soundless scream, InuTaisho howled as he came with her, his cum filling her, as she collapsed onto his chest, sweaty, sated, and sleepy.

They panted, as they tried to regain their breath, Saphera sighed contentedly as InuTaisho stroked her back,

"I don't ever want to leave…" Saphera whispered sleepily,

"You don't have to…"

Saphera smiled as she yawned one last time before she fell asleep,

END!

This Idea just came to me once I read this oneshot on this Yaoi sight here's the link: http:/ www. Yaoifix. com/ members/ valentines. Htm I changed it a bit but the basic idea is the same…

P.S.- Remove spaces once you copy the link!


	7. The Shark Attack

The Shark Attack:

(Saphera heals within moments, because she pulls from the water, even if she is not in it)

Saphera was swimming doing her normal sea patrols, her long blue serpentine body gliding through the water, she watched, carefully for any danger, and soon she spotted a shark heading for a diver, she swam quickly, and grabbed the shark, after shifting into a more human shape.

As she and the shark fought she was wounded, blood stained the water, even more so as Saphera ripped the shark to bits with her claws, yet she was covered in bites from the shark, the Diver approached her, she ended up passing out,

InuTaisho was watching the amazing fight between the girl and the shark, the shark bit the girl multiple times, yet she kept fighting, finally she ripped the shark to shreds, he approached her, as she passed out, InuTaisho quickly but gently grabbed her and swam to the surface, and over to his boat, where his brothers, sons, daughter, and nephews were waiting.

"Takked! Aki! Get you asses over here! Rin Get a towel!"

"What? Who's that? Why is she naked?" Takked asked as he gently pulled her up over the side of the boat, and Rin wrapped a towel around her, which quickly got wet, and more than a little bloody. "Rin go get my first aid kit," Rin ran off and grabbed it, then she came running back with the kit, Takked started to clean and treat the bite wounds on her body, he even pulled out a few Shark teeth, which InuTaisho took, after he got out of his wet suit. Once her wounds were addressed, InuTaisho picked her up carefully, and carried her down to his room where he actually took her into his personal bathroom and gently set her down.

He filled a small bucket of soap and water, before he gently started to wash all the salt water off her body, then he washed her hair, she stirred, and her eyes opened for a moment…

"Are you alright?" The girl nodded, before she spoke in a language InuTaisho barely understood, mostly because of her accent (A/N: She has a slight Scottish accent, but I have issues trying to incorporate it so I'll just type normally)

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"You're on my boat, I'm InuTaisho," The girl nodded, then closed her eyes sleepily, and InuTaisho picked her up, and walked over to his bed before he placed her down. He covered her up with a blanket, after he put one of his t-shirts on her…

He then went and took a shower, he bathed quickly, and dried off. He changed into a pair of shorts, and a pair of flip-flops. The girl in his bed didn't move, she just slept, so he left his room and walked onto the deck,

"Who was the chick, and how did she get bitten so many times by a shark?" Aki asked, as he sponged up the last bit of blood on the deck,

"She was fighting the shark, I think it was coming after me, when she attacked it… All I saw was her fighting the shark, she ripped the fucking thing to shreds!" InuTaisho sat down, with a sigh,

"What do you mean?" Takked asked,

"You saw the top of the water turn red right?"

"Yeah, we did,"

"That was mostly the sharks blood… as it became sushi…" InuTaisho sighed, "I need a drink…" He muttered, as he got up and made himself a Bloody Mary.

Later that night, InuTaisho walked into his room, only to find, the girl laying on her side, curled around one of his pillows, sleeping, peacefully… He chuckled, as he watched her, she mumbled something, as she kicked off the covers, the shirt had ridden up, and showed her thighs, and her ass. InuTaisho growled softly, getting an erection, yet he maintained his control, and he walked over to a small dresser. He pulled out a pair of boxers, and put them on her. She pulled the pillow closer, yet stayed asleep, InuTaisho sighed, as he watched her, then he went to his laptop, and started to respond to some work emails.

He didn't hear the girl get up, from the bed, nor did he hear her walk closer, not until he felt her touch his shoulder, he turned to her, and she blushed. "I'm hungry," She muttered, a light blush on her cheeks,

"Alright, come with me, and I'll make you something to eat," The girl nodded, as InuTaisho stood, and he took her hand gently. He started walking towards the kitchen, where Takked was cooking something, "What is your name?"

"Saphera,"

"Who are you talking to Brother?" Takked turned, and he blinked, when he saw the girl, "She shouldn't be up, those bites were deep!" Saphera hid behind InuTaisho, clinging to him

"I heal fast, really fast…" Saphera muttered, as InuTaisho raised an eyebrow,

"You fought a shark, and yet you hide behind me?"

"A shark is different than someone who is a demonic healer…" Saphera's 6"5' hourglass frame pressed up against InuTaisho's back, and it was making it rather hard for him to focus,

"How can you tell my brother is a Demonic Healer?" InuTaisho looked over his shoulder, into her emerald green eyes, they seemed to be slitted like a dragons, or so InuTaisho thought, she blinked and they were normal…

"I can sense it…"

"Why don't you come sit, and have something to eat?" Takked, Saphera slowly moved closer, and sat at the breakfast bar, and Takked gave her a bowl of salad. She smiled and ate it happily, InuTaisho sat next to her, and she smiled at him her eyes seemingly shining,

About Midnight Saphera sat on the edge of the deck, her feet dangling into the water, dolphins, and other sea creatures swimming around her feet, as she hummed an old Scottish sea song…

InuTaisho watched from the door, as Saphera pet a Dolphin, as she turned and looked at him,

"How are you able to do that?"

"Do what?" Saphera asked as she reached down to pick up a young sea turtle, which she then placed into her lap, she gently pulled a sharp rock from the turtles shell, before she gently placed the turtle back into the water…

"Interact with the animals of the seas,"

"I don't know, I just can," Saphera said, as she took an old chest from a couple dolphins, "Is this what you've been searching for? This chest?"

"Yes, how did you know?" InuTaisho took the chest from Saphera, and he studied the lock,

"Because it is my chest…" Saphera whispered, as she took a key from around her neck, and she held it close. "Only someone who can understand who, and what I am, will be able to open it without this key… but only after they have seen the true me…" Saphera's voice had gotten closer to InuTaisho, yet he heard no sound, and he looked up at her…

"What do you mean…?"

"You must see for yourself…" Saphera then turned, and stripped bare, even removing the bandages revealing prefect skin underneath, before she stepped into the water, and sank down. InuTaisho walked over to the side, and once ne reached the side, he saw a big blue Draconic like head appear from under the surface,

"Saphera…?" The Dragon nodded, bringing its big head closer to him, he touched her giant head, and her eyes became slitted, glowing green, as she gently nudged him,

'_Open the chest…'_

InuTaisho when over, knelt next to the chest, and there was a loud clicking sound. As InuTaisho opened the chest, Saphera shifted back into her human form, and climbed back onto the boat,

"You're not afraid of what I am…?"

"Why should I…?" Saphera knelt next to InuTaisho,

"Because I'm a monster…" Saphera whispered,

InuTaisho looked at Saphera and pulled her close to his side, "You are not a Monster!" InuTaisho pushed her down on the deck of the boat, and Kissed her. She gasped, but she kissed back, her arms went around InuTaisho's neck, InuTaisho pulled back, and looked down at her. She looked up at him, then he looked into the open chest, he saw a little sea dragon figure, and a little human figure, he smiled. He looked back at Saphera, as she smiled at him,

"Now that you've accepted me… and the dragon… I'm all yours…" Saphera stroked his cheek, as he smiled down at her,

"Then let's go to my room…" Saphera grabbed, the clothes and the chest closing it, before she followed InuTaisho back to his room, he opened the door, and she just walked right in, she placed the chest on his desk she dropped the clothes to the floor, and climbed onto the bed.

InuTaisho stripped, and crawled onto the bed next to her. Saphera kissed InuTaisho, a blush on her cheeks, he kissed her back, pulling her hourglass -yet muscular- body against his, she moaned into his mouth, InuTaisho pulled back, and kissed down her neck, down to her breasts, he took one into his mouth, and sucked hard, Saphera moaned, as she yanked the hair tie from InuTaisho's hair, he switched to her other breast, Saphera moaned louder, arching into him.

InuTaisho kissed down her body, and he dipped his tongue into her belly button, she squeaked, InuTaisho smirked, as he continued to kiss down her body, he kissed her right thigh, then her left teasing Saphera,

"InuTaisho… stop teasing me…"

InuTaisho growled, and started to eat Saphera out like a starving man, she arched and moaned loudly, as InuTaisho licked her pussy, he licked her clit, and she yelped in pleasure, her hands gripping his head hard. She screamed as she climaxed hard, InuTaisho licked up every last drop of her juices. InuTaisho crawled up over her, and kissed her. She tasted herself on InuTaisho's lips, yet she didn't seem to care, she just wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled back.

"Fuck me…" She whispered, as InuTaisho growled, he grabbed his erection, lined himself up with Saphera's pussy, and thrust into her. Saphera bucked and moaned loudly, "Ah!" Saphera moaned, as her legs wrapped around InuTaisho's waist, InuTaisho thrust into her hard and fast. She moaned, arching into InuTaisho's chest, he grabbed her breasts roughly, she moaned louder, her legs tightening around InuTaisho's hips,

InuTaisho down-right fucked Saphera into the bed, she didn't seem to mind, even as she screamed out her first climax -Technically her second- Her inner muscles contracting, around InuTaisho's cock, her body shuddering, a sharp cry of pleasure ripped from her throat… InuTaisho growled in pleasure.

Saphera panted hard, as she came down from her euphoric high, she felt InuTaisho keep thrusting, and she felt pleasure course up and down her spine and oh… did this orgasm feel even stronger than the last one… Saphera moaned, as she buried her face into InuTaisho's neck, as she bucked against him harder, the sound of slapping skin filling the room.

"Harder! Faster!" Saphera whispered, then she started to suck on his ear tip, moaning louder, as InuTaisho thrust harder and faster, his balls slapping against her ass, suddenly Saphera screamed loudly as she climaxed again, her inner muscles milking InuTaisho's cock dry, as he roared out his climax, cuming inside Saphera in spurts. He kissed her, and she kissed him back, as he rolled over onto his back taking Saphera with him, and staying inside her. Saphera burrowed into his chest, and sighed in content, when suddenly the door to InuTaisho's room was kicked in…

"What The Fuck? I'm trying to sleep! Wait a minute…" Aki turned bright red, but smirked, "Finally you got some!"

Saphera growled loudly, as she reached down besides the bed and grabbed one of InuTaisho's shoes, she threw it at Aki, yelling "OUT!" It hit Aki in the center of his chest, so he shut the door and ran! Saphera snuggled back down into InuTaisho's chest, and yawned. InuTaisho chuckled, and Saphera looked up at him, with a sheepish smile,

END!

(Maybe I'll continue just let me know what you want and I will!)


End file.
